My Turn Giving Orders - YAOI
by LemonLit
Summary: [Fan Lit] [ONE SHOT][Possibly Non-Con] Soubi x Ritsuka from Loveless. Today is a celebration as Ritsuka finally becomes of age. The cat-boy is having mixed feelings about what's in store for him now. Soubi might have to make that decision for him.


"Happy birthday, Ritsuka." Soubi placed a birthday cake small enough for the two of them to eat in one sitting onto the table. The candles read 18. "What are your ambitions for the future?" The slender boy had reached an important milestone.

Sitting with his feline ears drawn back, his dark rimmed eyes stared at the surprise. He didn't know whether to be elated or fearful. The numbered candles stood in the center of the cake with little flames flickering away. This age meant so many things. He could finally get away from his mother and father. To live anywhere he wanted. It also meant he needed to grow up and find work, be responsible for himself, and learn to get along on his own. He appeared much like his older brother had at this age. His body had become similar in length and curves. He was still quite short compared to Beloved. "I don't have wishes." He wore no smile, just a blank stare when he was overthinking or depressed. The boy was somewhere between life at home and Soubi's celebratory gift.

"Did your mother hurt you again?" Soubi's long blond hair draped as he leaned down behind the cat's chair and kissed his pale cheek. "You don't have to live with her, you are an adult despite your ears."

The feline gave a faint blush, slumping at the table and staring at the wax running away from the burning wick. "I can't leave my mother like that." He could hear Soubi give a patient sigh before sitting on the chair beside him. "I don't want to make a wish. Wishes are things that don't come true. That's why they're called that."

"Ritsuka," Soubi gave a disappointed glance. He knew today was hard for him. He only wanted to make it a little better. Ritsuka watched Soubi pout for a few minutes before he briefly blew the candles out and pushed the cake towards the older man. "Would you like a piece?" Soubi picked it up and brought it to the kitchen counter.

"Not right now." Ritsuka strayed into Soubi's guest bedroom; the place he normally liked to be when he came over to get away from drama at home. Soubi put the cake away for later as he listened to the door shut. The cat plopped down on the bed and sulked, hoping that one day he could find the strength to abandon his abusive mother. His ears swiveled when Soubi knocked. "What, Soubi?" He didn't want any more surprises.

Soubi entered and sat on the edge beside him. "Does any of this have to do with your virginity?" He had known for a while that Ritsuka had become self-conscious about his ears and tail. Yuiko had lost her ears before him.

"This has nothing to do with my ears." Ritsuka denied he was lonely for affection. After all, he was Loveless. He didn't have a fighter of his own. He had Seimei's fighter to be there for him.

"Do you wonder what your mother would do if she saw you without ears?" Soubi gently rubbed at one and made the younger man purr. "I know I can't help you lose the ears since I'm male, but if you ask Yuiko-"

"I'm not having sex with Yuiko. That's gross, Soubi." The purring was briefly lived. "It shouldn't be like that, needing a female to lose it." He knew Soubi loved him, or at least made it seem real.

Soubi put a hand on the other side of Ritsuka's waist to leave over him, "You know, only having it with another man won't get you what you want. The only way for a woman is for a man to enter her, and for a man is to be the one entering."

"Enough, I know how it works!" Rits snapped. He didn't need the lesson. "Leave me alone, that's an order." He turned away from the fighter.

The older man put a hand on his shoulder, "You're very much like your brother now that you've grown. Sometimes I forget I'm talking to my little Ritsuka." He suddenly got his hand slapped and the feisty cat turned, looking up at him with an angry scowl.

"Well don't forget." Ritsuka growled, "Memory is an important thing." He was upset he still didn't have his memory of early childhood. He had become a wonderful photographer since then to trap the moments on pictures. The last thing he wanted was to be forgotten.

"I'm sorry, Rits." Soubi leaned all the way and gave a silent kiss. He knew how to take the feral attitude and turn the boy into a ragdoll. "You know that will never happen, you're too precious to be forgotten." He left Ritsuka with a slightly open mouth and the chance to recover from the mint taste.

The younger man was at a loss for works, only wanting him to do it again. "S-Soubi…"

"You can order me, whatever you'd like."

"Then…" Ritsuka slightly exposed his neck by pulling his hair aside. "K-Kiss me again." Soubi smiled before putting gentle kisses on Ritsuka's tender pale skin. "U-Uhn~" The younger man closed his eyes tight.

"I'm sorry it's bothering." Soubi said while manipulating Ritsuka to lay on his back. He carefully straddled narrow hips and dug his hands under the slender nape to keep Ritsuka's head at bay. "I love you, Rits." He started making out with him in the privacy of the room.

Ritsuka cringed when he tried to deny it was love but was immediately silenced with a more passionate kiss. "G-Gnn…" His lean muscles began to calm from the gentle but dominant force Soubi gave. He was never harmed by him; always having such a warm and strong embrace. "Take me over, Soubi." The cat's ears flattened while bowing into the older man's chest. He hugged at Soubi's shoulders nervously. "Please take me over."

"You know that means I won't stop until I'm done." Soubi had only heard these orders a few times before.

"I know." Ritsuka gave a subtle nod. "You won't stop even if I beg." His arms began to tremble. "Take me over, Soubi. That's an order." He had sealed his own fate into Soubi's control.

Soubi sat up and removed the long white strip of cloth covering his neck. "Turn around, my kitten." He exposed his scars while Ritsuka sat onto his knees and turned away from him. "Take your clothes off, slowly." He watched the cat suddenly take them off and set them beside him neatly on the bed. Ritsuka peut the last of his clothes on the small pile he had made and waited for more orders. He saw from the corner of his eye, Soubi shoving his clothes onto the floor in a mess.

"Hey," Ritsuka growled. He took good care of his things and for Soubi to shove them aside it bothered him. Soubi's hands grabbed onto his wrists and tied them together with the strip of white cloth behind his back. "D-Don't just throw my things on the floor." Rits tugged his shoulder blades. He fell forward onto his chest with a grunt. "Soubi!" He whined as the older man pulled his legs apart and put his hips in the air.

"I'll was them afterwards, while you sleep." Soubi didn't bother, far more interested in what he was being allowed. He ached just from the thought of ravishing him. He licked his fingers before rubbing them at the boy's entrance while his other hand pulled off his shirt. He listened to Ritsuka's sweet groans before he paused and finished taking off the shirt. He threw it off the bed then grabbed Ritsuka's hips again, digging his face between his two pale cheeks.

"Ah!" Ritsuka cried in pleasure, suddenly taken advantage of in this lewd position. His hips jerked as Soubi liked and prodded the entrance with an eager tongue. He tugged at his wrists and helplessly tried to push himself forward with a knee. "S-Soubi!" Ritsuka moaned into the wrinkling blankets under them. He hadn't expected Soubi to concentrate on getting in him at the very start.

Soubi liked his lips, pulling away. He let go of Ritsuka, giving him a moment to calm while he removed his belt. He slipped it under Ritsuka's hips and buckled it at his tailbone loosely. He grabbed it and pulled back, shoving the slender man's bare ass to his groin, heightening the arousal.

Ritsuka heavily blushed, feeling Soubi grinding against him. Even with his jeans on he was doing it gently enough. It only lasted a few minutes before Soubi grabbed his jet black hair and forced him to sit up. Rits gave a nervous breath as his back rested against Soubi's chest and his neck was taught. He grunted at Soubi's hand grabbing his chin and forcing his head up even more. "Stroke me." Soubi certainly had a dominant power, causing the younger man's hands to blindly search for the bulge behind him.

"Nnnh~" Ritsuka managed to find it with his slender fingers. The angle was difficult to work with so he weakly rubbed his hands over it. He was silenced with another kiss, making Rits shiver. He couldn't pull away for air the way his neck was cranked. Ritsuka's back arched a few minutes later, uncomfortably restrained in the demanding posture.

Soubi pulled away with a thin smile before laying Ritsuka down and turning him onto his back. He could see the cat was relieved of the position change. "These bruised…" Soubi looked over Ritsuka's riddled body. His mother had done a number on him.

"D-Don't look if you don't like them." Ritsuka tried to turn his torso away. His shoulder was pushed against the mattress before Soubi put the smaller man's member into his mouth. "Uhhhn!" Ritsuka tilted his head and his butt muscles tensed. It felt so good to be in his careful hands. He let out a soft mew before Soubi flipped him onto his chest again and put him into the position they started with.

"It's hard to ignore." Soubi said while reaching under Ritsuka's hips and pumped at his member. "From today on, you're living with me." He was now the one to be giving orders.

Ritsuka groaned, "No~" He couldn't leave his mother just yet. "I-I can't." He panted into the blankets. "She won't let me take any of Seimei's things with me." His ears perked when he heard Soubi's pants unzip.

"I will get them for you." Soubi put his throbbing member against Ritsuka's entrance, gently beginning to push the head in.

Ritsuka let out a difficult moan. His whole body tensed at Soubi teasing his slit while he was entered. "Ah! Wait!" He panted, unable to stop him shoving all the way in. He felt like he was being split down the middle. "Th-This hurts! Stop!" He was normally played with a little more extensively before being entered. Soubi wanted him to feel the pain for once.

"This is hardly anything compared to what your mother is doing to your body." Soubi sounded a little agitated. He continued to play with Ritsuka's member while his other hand grabbed the belt and pulled it back towards him.

"Ah!" Ritsuka was made to suck him in all the way before Soubi let go of the leather strap, grabbing both his hips. He started in small thrusts, reminding Ritsuka to pay attention to his challenge at hand. "I-It's hurting!" Ritsuka pleaded for it to stop as the thrusts became regular. He buckled tightly onto the older man's member from the discomfort.

"Relax a little, you'll break it off." Soubi gave a faint hiss and quickly spread Ritsuka's knees out further. He listened to a deeper moan at the adjustment and began thrusting at a steady pace. He felt Ritsuka relax around him. The pain concentrated on the awkward stretch of his legs.

"S-Soubi~" Ritsuka's sobs turned into pleasure. It was even harder to endure when Soubi reached under him and stroked his member. As soon as Soubi felt on edge, he grabbed the belt and forced Ritsuka back and forth onto him. "F~" Ritsuka wanted to swear, giving a deeper moan as he was forced to move on the lengthy rod.

Soubi's torso had a small glaze of sweat. He controlled the belt to make Ritsuka ride him faster. "I'm close, kitten." He closed his eyes and his blond hair fell over his shoulder while leaning further back. He was practically impaling Ritsuka with his stronger thrusts. "I'm coming." He gave no sound of urgency, only a light panting while pulling Ritsuka all the way down to his base and keeping him still. He buried his hips into the younger man and released.

The cat gave a stressed moan, panting to catch his breath. He jumped when he felt Soubi's hand on his member again.

"I won't let you come until you agree to live with me, birthday boy." He was going to trap Ritsuka from leaving any way he could. This was going to be a long battle with the stubborn cat beginning to resist below him.


End file.
